Hidden Powers
by SeamenScotty
Summary: The sisters didn't find out that Chris was half witch in ChrisCrossed. Now he had to use his powers to save them, but at what risk? Who are the people he calls for help? and why is he calling a demon? Also, Bianca is dead. Slight AU. Originally Chris-Halliwel 's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story is already posted on this site by Chris-Halliwel, but as they no longer where continuing it, they allowed me to continued it, so the first two chapters go as credit to Chris-Halliwel. I changed some of the facts but no much. Anyway, I'll try and post a chapter at least once a week, maybe more, but I can't make any promises, well anyway I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One – Hidden Powers

He was sitting on top of the golden gate bridge. It was his favourite place to think. It was silent up there and peaceful. Those words keep entering his mind. His mother had kicked him out. Even though she didn't know she was his mother it still hurt him… a lot.

That's when he heard it. LEO! He heard his mother's and his aunt's voices shouting in his head again. He hadn't put up a block so he heard when the sisters called for Leo or needed help. And from the sound of it they were in trouble. He had never heard the sisters this scared before not even when… when _it _happened.

So when he orbed to the manor, he didn't even think, he just acted, finding himself suddenly at the manor, with the sisters, his mother and his aunt's.

...

She was sitting in the kitchen feeding Wyatt breakfast, thinking about Chris. She still couldn't believe what Chris had said about her son. There was no way Wyatt would be evil when he grew up. Then a demon shimmered in cutting off her train of thought.

"PAIGE!" she called her youngest sister who orbed in immediately "Get Phoebe!"

She tried to blow and freeze the demon up but somehow it wasn't affected by either of her powers.

Paige and Phoebe orbed in and attacked the demon. Phoebe levitated and kicked the demon in the chest knocking him to the ground, while Paige tried to call for the dagger in his hand but found that her orbing powers weren't working on the demon or the dagger.

"My powers aren't working" Paige said in confusion, by know the demon was up and fighting against Phoebe, who tried to levitate but found that she couldn't. Piper didn't know what was going on expect for the fact that this demon was doing something to block their powers. So with one last hope she called for Leo.

"LEO" but when no familiar blue and white orbs showed up her sisters started yelling for him to, but they still didn't arrive, they were stuck.

When blue and white orb trail appeared she got a surge of hope but it soon died as they saw that it was… Chris.

...

As he orbed in to the manor the first thing he saw were the sisters. Then he saw the demon charging towards them. As he saw the demon he started to panic, he didn't remember this happening in his time which meant that it was happening because of him. So out of instinct he tackled the sisters to the ground and stood in a protective pose in front of them.

The sisters were shocked when Chris stood in front of them in a protective stance. They were so used to seeing their whitelighter weak, but here he was standing in front of them strong and ready to fight.

"What do you want?" Chris said in a low voice that even startled the demon, and the sisters.

"You," the sisters were surprised by this news but listened carefully so they didn't miss anything as the demon continued, "You've been stirring things up the underworld. You're no ordinary whitelighter. You've killed as many demons as the charmed ones in the short amount of time you've been here from where ever you came from, yet no one knows what you're after because they don't live long enough to tell!"

The sisters were shocked when they heard this information. They were all thinking the same thing which was that there was no way that the demon was talking about Chris but they just kept listening, as they slowly started to move towards the stairs to the attic.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chris sneered, and with that the demon stepped forward and grabbed Piper quickly putting the dagger to her throat.

"Really, then let me remind you," the demon said in a low tone as it jerked Piper back "Everyone knows that a whitelighter won't let anything happen to its charge so either you tell me how you became so powerful or your charge dies…" the demon threatened, but he didn't realize his mistake, because if there's one thing you don't want to do, it's make Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell mad and this demon was pissing him off majorly.

"Look this has nothing to do with my charge so let her go, this is between me and you. And if there's one thing you don't want to do its make me mad and quite frankly you're pissing me off," he said in a harsh tone that made the sisters shudder.

"No, we settle this here; after all I always do better when I have an audience. Not that my audience last long after," the demon said in a serious tone

"As you wish," Chris replied with a small smirk on his face, but before Chris could do anything twenty or so demons shimmered in on the orders of the other demon. Chris just stood there for a second then laughed. With one wave of his hands all the demons exploded or went up in flames.

"Is that all you got?" Chris questioned sarcastically trying to hold back a smile as he looked at all the shocked looks on their faces.

With that the demon shimmered away scared of the power he had just witnessed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Hidden Powers

The smirk on Chris's face vanished as he realised what he had just done. After a moment of shock he glanced over at the charmed ones who were staring at him with wide eyes.

"Way to go Chris, just fucking great. Now they're really not going to trust. I just used some of my power which means that Wyatt would have felt it, which means he knows where I am know! CRAP! I have to prepare!" Were Chris's thoughts to himself, as he glanced around the kitchen of the manor.

"What in the hell was that?" Piper yelled finally coming out of the shock she had been in, also bringing Phoebe and Paige out of their shock.

"Um, I have no idea what you're talking about," Chris said trying to act stupid. He was about to orb out when orbs filtered through the celling revealing Leo.

"So now you come, after all the fighting's over," Paige remarked sarcastically.

"Sorry, the elders called me into a meeting. Apparently there was some sort of power serge about fifteen minutes ago, but then it disappeared so I've been reassigned to earth to help protect you three" Leo said quickly trying to prevent him from being hit by Piper's rage.

"You were saying…" Piper said, directing her somewhat question at Chris.

"Look I don't have time for this. Because I used my powers to protect you three, who need I remind wouldn't need protecting if they weren't so focused on having a normal life, I am going to have to go up against the future source." Chris said getting irritated.

"If he's the future source wouldn't he be in the future?" Phoebe stated, and questioned slightly as well, while trying to figure out what Chris was talking about.

"Yes he is in the future, but he's powerful enough to sense me even when I'm in the past. So if you don't mind I'm going to summon some people from the future and maybe from the afterlife so i can prepare to fight him. I may be able to handle him on my own, but my best guess would be that he'll have some of his men with him." He said,

"You may be powerful, but I don't think you could take the Source. And you still didn't tell us why you didn't tell us you were a witch," Piper said also getting irritated.

"Don't underestimate me," Chris replied while glaring at her.

"What in the hell is going on here?" bellowed Leo, trying to get the attention of others. Paige and Phoebe took turns explaining what had happen while Chris and Piper went into a glaring contest. "Wait, so that would mean that Chris was the power surge," Leo stated, finally coming to a conclusion.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Paige.

"I don't have time for this," Chris stated as he walked past the sisters and their ex-whitelighter up the stairs into the attic. The sisters and Leo followed and watched as Chris arranged the candles in a circle on the floor and lighting them, and drawing a triquetra on the attic wall.

They all looked on as he began to recite a spell. They watched as lights began to swirl in the circle of candles and as the triquetra on the wall began to glow. The sisters and Leo were all shocked as they saw their future selves along with five teenage girls, Penny, Patty in the middle the candles. Seconds after they watched as a young man and two young women, one of which was holding a sleeping three year old in her hands, stepped out of the glowing Portal.

Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and Piper watched as everyone except for future piper stepped back, while future Piper stepped forward. They could all see as a look of longing and dread passed over Chris's face. Leo, Paige, Phoebe, and all the future people noticed how future piper was getting ready to burst. Present Piper observed her future self closely. She was incredibly confused at the look of concern in her future self's eyes.

Future Piper couldn't believe what her youngest son had done. Honestly, to put himself in danger like he did. He was in for it " CHRISTOPHER PERRY WHAT..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Hidden Powers

Chris froze he wanted to cry, and have his mother wrap her arms around him and say that everything was going to be alright, but he knew he couldn't.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Future Piper roared, causing everyone to jump in fear. Chris sighed, and stepped forward as he spotted the three teenagers from the future step forward as they spotted Leo.

"Right you three," Chris started, pointing at the three who had stepped through the portal, "no you can't kill him. Also I think that I am stopping _him _from killing me and everyone else. Now I guess you already know your future or past selves so now for the rest. Right the two twins there, that's Tamora and Kat, the guy standing there is Henry, Tam and Kat's brother," Chris continued as he pointed to everyone, before turning to the rest, "the oldest of the three girls there is PJ, then there's Parker the second youngest, and finally Paisley. Now on to the living ones, well you already know Henry so this is, Melinda, my younger sister," he told them as he pointed to the girl holding the three year old girl, "and her best friend Bailey. The girl in Melinda's arms is Phoenix," he finally finished, while future Piper stood sending daggers towards him.

They all watched in the silence as Chris crossed the room and embraced his younger sister, before taking Phoenix from Melinda's arms. As Chris walked back over to where he had set up the circle, the ghosts, or well future selves of the sisters step out, followed by the teenagers and finally Grams and Patty stepped out of the circle. Future Piper crossed the room, and pulled Chris into a hug, placing a small kiss on Phoenix's head, before moving to Melinda and pulling her into a hug as well.

"Well if _he's _coming we better get ready for it. Both Pipers, mum, Bailey and Melinda take PJ and make the strongest potions you can. Chris, Henry, Tam, Kat take Phoenix, set up a promoter with the crystals, Paisley you go as well. Parker, both Phoebe's, and both the Paige's you guys start writing the most powerful spells you can. Present Leo, can you go up to the Elder's find out if there have been any more power surges. Future Leo, get lost," Patty order as everyone started to go their own ways. As they were about to leave, suddenly the portal opened, and out fell a demon, which quickly shimmered away, as Piper went to blow him up.

"Chris, can I come back? I mean without getting my ass blown up," a male's voice was heard calling, while everyone turned look at Chris, in confusion, while Chris looked at Melinda, before looking at Piper. After a minute he looked towards the roof.

"Warren, get your ass back down here now and in human form!" Chris, Melinda, Parker and the twins shouted at the same time. They watched, as this time a man, about four years old shimmered into the room, glancing around at everyone, before turning to Chris.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY! DON'T YOU AGNOR ME!" Future Piper roared once again, as Chris went to walk out, with Henry, Tam, Kat, Paisley and Phoenix. Chris and Melinda froze, casting worried glances at each other before Warren spoke.

'Chris, you're so stuffed,' Warren told him, before he held out a hand to shake it with everyone apart from Paige which confused everyone.

After a few seconds, Chris glanced around and orbed out with Phoenix in his arms, followed quickly by Melinda and Warren. A minute later, Chris arrived on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, and sat down, while sitting a still sleeping Phoenix on his lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes, hey, I'm sorry that the next two chapters are rather short, but I've sorta had writers block, so this is the best that I've came up with. SeamenScotty.

...

Chapter Four – Hidden Powers

He, Melinda and Warren sat on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, each of them sitting silently in thought, when suddenly the sound of Orbs filled their ears. None of them turned around until Melinda felt a soft hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump, nearly falling off the bridge, but she managed to Orb just in time to stop it.

'What the Hell?' Melinda exclaimed as she spun around, while getting to her feet, followed quickly by Chris and Warren, only to see present day Piper and Leo, standing there, looking at them in wonder. Then it clicked, for both Melinda and Chris, they were looking for answers, but that they knew now that Chris was part witch.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Piper exclaimed loudly, causing Phoenix to wake up, and fall back off the bridge, but suddenly she orbed back up into Chris's arms. Chris tightened his grip on Phoenix as she buried her head into his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris could feel his shirt begin to soak as Phoenix cried into his shoulder.

'Why's lady shouting?' Phoenix asked quietly as Chris subconsciously ran his hands through her hair, softly calming her. Chris glanced over at Melinda and Warren, before looking over at Piper and Leo. He knew that they wanted answers but he wasn't ready to tell them.

'Shh, it's okay Phoenix. She's not going to hurt you,' he reassured before he turned to his sister. 'Mel, you and Warren go back to the Manor and help. I'll be back in a while,' he told her before nodding down to Phoenix. Just as Piper went to say something, Warren replied.

'Go, explain it to Phoenix. Just spend some time with her. Be back within an hour though. Me, and Mel can deal with whatever needs done until then,' Warren told him, before he held out his hands for Melinda to take so that they could shimmer back to the Manor.

Chris began to Orb, but Piper and Leo, who had been standing silently watching everything, grabbed onto the Orb's, and followed as they arrived in the back room at P3. Chris didn't notice Piper and Leo standing behind them while Chris placed Phoenix on the floor in front of him before he sat down on the floor in front of her.

'Phoenix, do you remember me, your Aunt Mel, and Warren telling you about the Charmed One's, about your Gran and Grandpa? Well, we're in a different time now, so they are alive, but they don't know who you are. Now let's get you some food,' Chris told her, before he stood up and held out his hand for her to take, before they walked into the club and over to the small, well very small, kitchen area. As they walked in, Piper and Leo followed, staying in the shadows.

Chris sat Phoenix down on the worktop, before walking over to the small fridge, and pulling out some meat, before placing it down next to Phoenix, before grabbing some bread and making Phoenix a sandwich. Piper and Leo watched as Chris tidied away everything he used while keeping one eye on Phoenix, who happily ate her sandwich.

'Daddy?' Phoenix asked, as Chris spun around and Piper and Leo gasped. Chris froze before stepping in front of Phoenix protectively.

'Who is there?' he demanded, while Phoenix pointed towards where Piper and Leo where standing. 'Phoenix, if it's a demon, you Orb to Aunt Mel, okay?' he order, just as Piper and Leo stepped out of the shadows where they had been standing.

'It's just us,' Leo said, while Chris turned his back on them, and turned to Phoenix.

'What is it Phoenix?' Chris asked but before Phoenix could answer, there was suddenly a flash of dark blue Orbs appeared in front of them.

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Chris and Little Phoenix,' a man with long blonde hair, who was dressed in black questioned as he stepped towards them. Chris placed a hand on Phoenix, while Leo and Piper watched in shock.

'Wyatt,' Chris whispered, while Phoenix curled into Chris's back...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Hidden Powers

Chris held onto Phoenix behind his back, as Wyatt turned to look at Piper and Leo, he side stepped until he could she touch Leo and Piper. Phoenix, for as young as she is, seemed to figure out what to do, she leant over Chris's shoulder and took a hold of Piper while Chris grabbed a hold of Leo.

'You betrayed me, Christopher. You could have joined me. We could have ruled the world, been the greatest force of power there is. Maybe then, little Phoenix would still have her mother,' Wyatt hissed, as Chris started to Orb them away.

They landed with a heavy thud, in the kitchen of the manor, where everyone else was waiting for them. Melinda was the first to realise what was going on followed quickly by Warren, who jumped forward and held out a hand each for Piper and Leo, who both denied, while Melinda helped Chris and Phoenix up.

'What happened?' Baily, Melinda's best friend, asked, just as a group of demons shimmered in, followed by dark blue Orbs. Everyone stepped apart from each other, while Chris handed Phoenix over to the ghost future Piper, before stepping forward as did the man who had come in the dark Orbs. Everyone, even the demons watched as they eyed each other coldly.

Suddenly, an energy ball was thrown, and then the battle began. Chris and the Blonde with the dark Orbs, began throwing each other across the room, while energy balls and fire balls were thrown at the girls by the demons, until suddenly a demon stepped forward from the girls, and growled, causing the other demons to stop, while Chris threw the blonde into a fall, before circling crystals around him, while the girls, and the un-known demon started to blow up the demons.

The Charmed One's turned to see a demon standing behind them, automatically though Piper went to blow the demon up.

'No, Piper stop. PJ, Parker help please,' the demon said as he stood with his hands up in surrender. Just then Chris was thrown backwards into the wall, causing Piper to change her focus so that her hands were pointed at the demon that Chris had been fighting. While Melinda pulled her brother to his feet, and then suddenly the floor shook and then without warning the one who had thrown Chris into the wall was on fire and started to orb away in dark blue orbs.

'This isn't over Christopher,' a voice came, but Chris wasn't pay attention, he walked over to Phoenix and picked her up, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everyone could see that Phoenix was shaking, and holding onto Chris for dear life.

'Who are you?' Chris heard Piper ask, causing him to turn around to see Piper holding her hands up, ready to blow up the demon who was now standing in front of them all. Chris smirked, and turned to everyone else who were all watching the demon with great interest.

'Don't blow him up. He is good not evil. Just give him a chance to change back,' Chris told them, as the demon suddenly flashed and then suddenly standing in the place of the demon was Warren.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, this is another short chapter but I thought I would answer some of my reviews from when I first started the story, so I hope you enjoy, and I am not begging but it would be nice to get some reviews.

**Kasey123: **My first review which I am thankful for.

**Chris-Halliwell: **I am really enjoying writing this, so thank you for letting me take over writing this.

**November27: **I am sorry that you were confused, I hope that you're not any more. Also yes Warren is half demon, you shall find out more later.

**Loves-to-Read09: **I am glad you like this.

**lizardmomma: **Well, I let you know this, Warren is not the manticore, but you shall find out who he is in either chapter seven or eight. So enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Six – Hidden Powers

Chris shifted Phoenix in his arms as he, Warren, Mel, PJ, Parker and Paisley stood having a stare off with the living and breathing Piper, Phoebe and Paige, while the others just stood of to the side, watching, waiting and listening, just wondering how long it would be before someone finally broke, and let something slip. Phoenix had her arms wrapped around his neck as she curled into his side, slightly scared as to what happened. Grams stepped forward between Chris, Phoenix, Warren, Mel, PJ, Parker, Paisley, and Piper, Phoebe, Paige.

'Right, Chris how are we to know if Warren is evil or not?' Grams asked, causing an idea to pop into his head. Chris turned to Mel, handing her Phoenix, before turning his hands so that his palms were facing upwards, as they all stood in the kitchen watching Chris intently.

'Book of Shadows,' he whispered, and then suddenly in blue and gold orbs it appeared in his hands, causing the Charmed one's and Leo to look at him in total confusion, no white lighter got Golden Orbs let alone a half white lighter.

'Think you over done it there, bro,' Mel said softly as Chris placed the book on the table and turned to everyone in the kitchen.

'Right, if Warren can touch this book, we'll know he's not evil, or if you want we can always summon his dad, although that may not be a good idea, one of us may get blown up,' Chris stated, not listening to what Mel had said, as Warren stepped forward and started to flick through the book.

'Hey Chris, you know the book better than any of us, why am I not here? I mean with the whole energy balls thing,' Warren questioned, once he had finished flipping through the whole book.

'I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're only three or four. Why don't you summon your dad and he can confirm that you're not evil, Demon Boy,' Baily spoke for the first time to everyone, her voice soft and filled with sarcasm as she looked at the people standing in the room getting slightly confused by it all.

'Nice one, Bail. Now let's sort this out easily. Everyone from my time, attic, start brain storming. Everyone from this time, living room, and stay there until we come in,' Melinda delegated as everyone started looking at each other slightly confused. After a few minutes everyone started heading towards were they were meant to be except Melinda, Baily, Warren, Chris and Phoenix, who was half asleep in Melinda's arms. They all glanced at each other as they leaned against the worktops before looking out into the living room.

'Right, if Wyatt's going to come after us again, everyone needs to know what's going on. So we get our Piper, Paige and Grams to come down here and help us out. Chris you may want to apologise to Piper,' Baily suggested, as she pushed herself off the worktop and grabbed Chris, before pulling him up, so that they could both orb.

Chris and Baily reappeared in the attic only a moment later, and turned to face the people from the future. Chris literally back stepped under Piper's stare, while Baily stood there calmly before realising that if she didn't intervene Chris would be in a lot of trouble and Piper would probably kill him. She stepped in between them and pulled Paige over quickly as well.

'Right, we have to explain to the Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo down stairs what's going on. We need Piper, Paige and Grams to help explain to them,' Baily said as Piper pulled Chris over to the corner. They all looked over to see Piper and Chris embrace each other for a moment before they pulled apart and turned to the others.

'Are we going or not?' Piper asked causing Paige, Grams and Baily to turn and follow them down stairs. When they got down stairs they saw, Warren, Mel, Phoenix, Phoebe, Piper, Paige and Leo sitting in the living room, while Chris, Baily, Future Piper, Future Paige, and Grams all stood there.


	7. Author's note (heads up)

To all my readers,

Hey, I am writing this to apologise for not posting since last year. No I have not forgotten, but school, my home life, and work have all gotten in the way, so what I am planning on doing is writing the next two chapters to every story, and then posting one a week so for example (not to sure yet)

Monday: Sometimes You Can't Keep Secrets

Friday: Hidden Powers

Saturday: Mistakes of the past

Randomly (aka whenever I have time): Paige Taylor Taken

I can't start this for the next two weeks as I am losing internet but as soon as I have internet I will start posting again.

Thank you for sticking with me through all this,

SeamenScotty (Caribbean)


End file.
